Nerdy Pickup lines
by kelleywrites
Summary: Nick and Jeff are just friends when some joking flirting changes things. It's funny, and charming.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoy! I also am sorry for mistakes I don't have anyone proff read them, but I did my best. **

Jeff's POV

_It all started at a party. It was with the Warblers, then some friends and girlfriends but it had grown, and I didn't recognize half of the people here anymore. I was glad I'd talked David and Wes out of having it at my house. Now I don't have to worry. Well worry about anything except Nick, my best friend ever since the day I challenged him on the monkey bars where we were eight and he broke his arm. The teacher made me help him with everything for the next couple months and we became inseparable. Now it hurt to watch him talk to girls, at least he didn't date much. He'd dated a couple of girls for a week or two here or there but he always broke it off pretty quickly, but it still hurt. I was in love with him. Like in love. L.O.V.E. With my best friend, my roommate, my partner in crime, but I'm learning to deal. Reminding myself that he isn't gay, or at least hasn't come out of the closet. No Jeff don't even go there. You're getting over him. I'm getting over him. _

"Hey" I hear and turn away from where I've been staring at Nick.

"Hey" I say to the boy who just walked up. He had light brown hair and a creepy smile.

"If I was an enzyme I'd be helicase so I could unzip your genes." He said with a smirk.

_That has to be the nerdiest pick up line I've ever heard, and I'm so not in the mood to be hit on._

"Sorry I'm not a fan of our chemistry." I turned and walked off to get another drink.

* * *

Nick's POV

I scan the party and see Jeff standing of the other side of the room with a boy I've never seen before. He smirks at him and says something before walking away. I smile. _Jeff's playing hard to get again, but hey, he's way to hot for that guy. Hot? Where did that come from? _Jeff walks up. "What did that guy want ?" I ask. Jeff blushes.

"He was hitting on me. He told me he wanted to be helicase so he could unzip my genes." _That jerk hitting on my man. Wait, no my friend, I have no claim to him_.

"Wow. That may be the nerdiest pick up line I've ever heard." I told him.

"No, not the worst I've heard." Jeff smiled at me.

I raise my eyebrows now I'm intrigued "What's the worst?"

"You'll have to guess." He winks at me and my stomach feels funny. Jeff says something about about a drink and walks off.

_Guess huh? I think I can do that. _I pull out my phone and google nerdy pick up lines.

To: Jeffery Jefferson Jefferies: Jeff you are like a dictionary. You add meaning to my life.

I shove my phone back in my pocket, just in time to get pulled up on the landing on the stairs and handed a mike. I'd managed to avoid the karaoke all night, so I relented and waited for the song Wes and David had picked. I grimaced as I heard the beginning of Justin Bieber's Baby start up, but I was to tipsy to care how dumb I looked so I started to sing.

* * *

Jeff's POV

I feel my phone ring and pull it from my pocket I pull it out and pull up the text. It's sent from 'The best roommate ever', so Nick's been messing with my phone again. Typical.

From: The best roommate ever: Jeff you are like a dictionary. You add meaning to my life.

To: The best roommate ever: Aww you're so sweet! Try again.

From: The best roommate ever: Am I the piece that finishes your puzzle?

_He is, but I'm not gonna tell him that. I'm never going to tell him that, I could never tell him that. He is not gay. I'm not losing him just because I want to kiss him. _

To: The best roommate ever: I wish *sighs dramatically while thinking about your eyes*

I hit send then realized: _we were seriously flirting, he was sending me pick up lines, I told him he was sweet. It was nerve racking, but it might get me somewhere, just maybe he'll think twice about me. NO! No I can't think that way. I need to get over that. I need to think. _

From: The best roommate ever: If you were a Pokemon you'd be Pikachu because I choose you

To: The best roommate ever: I thought you stopped with the Pokemon thing after ninth grade?

From: The best roommate ever: I'd like to Pik-a-chu

To: The best roommate ever: I guess not

From: The best roommate ever: Are you a 90 degree angle because you're lookin right

To: The best roommate ever: I'm always looking right

From: The best roommate ever: Are you full of beryllium gold and titanium because you are be-au-ti-full

To: The best roommate ever: You and I both know I don't get chemistry...

From: The best roommate ever: I know we're not in Professor Flitwick's class, but you still are charming

To: The best roommate ever: Oh I like Harry Potter!

It was David's house and he threw parties pretty often so I've been here before. I walked two flights of stairs and found what I'd been looking for the little alcove at the back of David's room and laid down on the little couch to think, but the alcohol in me got the better of me and I passed out before I could get serious about getting over Nick. I felt my phone go off again just as I drifted off but ignored it.

* * *

Nick's POV

I got down off the stairs after the longest stream of Justin Bieber songs I've ever been forced to sing, and wandered the party talking to Warblers and their friends, and girlfriends. I was drug onto the dance floor by a very drunk Blaine who told me three times that Kurt had fallen asleep and he'd tucked him in because Kurt was so cute asleep, but when he started the story a fourth time, I told him I was tired and walked off to mingle again.

The party had emptied and there were maybe a dozen people left only Warbles and a girlfriend or two. I want to go to bed, so I looked around for a couch, but they were all taken so I walked up the two flights of stairs to where I knew I'd find my roommate asleep and climbed on top of him wiggling until I was between him and the couch. I wrapped an arm around him and fell asleep.

* * *

Jeff's POV

I woke up in the morning feeling hot, and squished, the sun was in my eyes and my head hurt. I moaned and tried to wiggle to face away from the sun, but felt arms tighten around me I looked down to were they covered my chest. Nick's watch. I rolled my eyes and shoved his arms until they loosened enough for me to turn into his chest to drift off again.

* * *

Jeff's POV

I woke up a little by being shoved to the ground. Nick landing on me. I groaned, and Nick yelled "Wes! David! We'll get you for this!" He climbed off of me and helped me up. We stumbled downstairs for coffee and food, and after we were feeling a bit better Nick asks "Did you get my text last night?" I shook my head and pulled out my phone.

From: The best roommate ever: Going to bed? Mind if I Slytherin?

I laugh at him, "Nope. Not it, but I see you did that anyways." he grinned. "I'll get it."

* * *

Nick's POV

_So I am seriously flirting with my best friend. My gay best friend. My smart, hot, funny, sexy, cuddly, single best friend. Well shit maybe I'm not as straight as I thought. I'd never thought much of it before, it just didn't come up._

_I didn't think twice when Jeff told me he was gay. It's not like he's flamboyant about it, but he'd get all awkward if I talked about girls and ran crying from the girl who kissed him in fifth grade. He told me the summer after we'd graduated our little private k-eighth school but before we came to Dalton. I'd just told him that I already knew, unpaused our halo game, and kicked his ass for the first and only time, I guess he'd been a little distracted._

_Now I'm a little lost. I've never had feelings for a guy before, but I've definitely thought guys were hot before, and I've had many arguments with Jeff over who the hottest Avenger is. My vote is Captain America for sure, but Jeff has a thing for Tony Stark saying the brains and sarcasm add to his hotness, but I've always argued that I'm smart and sarcastic and that doesn't make him attracted to me...oh how did I not notice? How long have I been flirting with Jeff? More importantly how long has he been flirting back? What does this mea..._

"Nick!" I shake myself back to reality. "We're here." Jeff says as he pulls the keys out of the ignition. "Are you okay?" he asks as we walk through the gates into Dalton. I nod "just thinking." he nods and we keep walking toward our room. I feel nervous around him for the first time in my life, but it's Jeff. Jeff. I can act normal, and hey if he flirts back why shouldn't I flirt with him?

"Hey Jeff do you know?"

"Know what?"

"That if you were text you'd be fine print?"

He laughed, and my stomach flip flopped "No, but do you know?"

"Know what?" I played along

"Know that if you were a booger I'd pick you first."

We laughed and I knew I shouldn't be nervous there was a reason we'd been friends so long, it wasn't gonna end anytime soon, but I gotta think. I need to figure out this thing between us. I need time alone.

* * *

Jeff's POV

I'm sitting in the library trying to get this essay done while Nick sleeps in our room. It's quiet and completely empty as it's a Saturday afternoon. I'd been working for a couple hours and had just submitted my essay online when I hear a floorboard squeak behind me and feel hands run down my arms as a voice whispers in my ear "I don't have a library card, but can I check you out." his fingers pull mine off my keyboard and pull me up to face him.

"If you were a dementor I'd become a criminal just to feel your kiss." Shit I just told him I wanted to kiss him. Please don't let him pick up on that.

"If I looked into the mirror of Erised I'd see you and I together." he says and I take a deep breath, this has gone to far. This is harder than I thought it would be.

"I mean _together_ together." he whispers. Looking down at his shoes. _Together_ together? Does he mean that?

"What?" I mumble.

"Are you going to kiss me or do I have to lie to my diary tonight?" he asked me leaning in, and saying the words nearly on my lips. "Dork." I responded and kissed him. Kissed my best friend. It felt perfect like coming home, like putting in the last piece of a puzzle, like coming inside on a cold night. He pulls back and says "I'm sorry, I tried for hours but there's not nerdy way to ask you to be my boyfriend."

* * *

Nick's POV

He grins at me mischievously and runs his hands down my chest "Do you know what you're made of?" he asks me and I shake my head "Boyfriend material." he states and kisses me again, and wow, he really is the perfect guy. We kiss until my stomach grumbles loud enough for Jeff to hear. He pulls back and I look down at my stomach "trader" I mumble and try to pull Jeff back into my arms. "We have two minutes 'til dinner is over." he tells me and I say "screw it, let me take you out to dinner." He smiles and wraps his arms around me. "So I see I've got a sweet talking gentleman of a boyfriend huh?" Jeff asks

We walk from the library towards my car hand in hand, the campus empty as the few who didn't go home for the weekend are all in the cafeteria. "So are you ever going to tell me the worst pickup line you've ever heard?" He grins wickedly "Hell no, I like hearing your guesses." he pulls his hand from mine "Last one there has to drive" he shouts and starts running towards my car.

I take off after him. This being in love with my best friend thing will be fun.

**So I don't know whether to leave this as a one shot or not because there are so many good pick up lines I could use, so review if you want more. Anyways I should probably also say the pick up lines came from sites on google, and my friends during our own nerdy pick up line battle (which no did not lead to any of us realizing we were in love, or gay, or gay for eachother, but it was fun!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who reviewed and my imagination I've written another chapter, and plan on at least one more. It's more serious than the last one, but the next will be sillier I promise. Enjoy.** **Oh and I love reading your reviews!**

**Chapter two **

Two weeks later

Jeff's POV

I was laying on my stomach on my bed doing math homework when I hear Nick stop typing and his office chair turns around I look up and he grins at me.

"I just looked down at my keyboard to see that U and I are together." he says

"Yeah and underneath it is JK." I say back challenging him.

"Are you trying to tell me you and I aren't together?" he asks pouting his face like he's two.

I rolled my eyes. "I think you know the answer to that."

"Of course I do. Now its late I'm going to bed."

"Yeah me too."

We got ready to sleep and climbed in our respective beds. I roll over and turn out the lamp, and I hear Nick get out of his bed and walk over to mine.

"I lost my teddy bear. Can I cuddle you tonight instead?" he asks. I chuckle as I scoot over and pull him into my arms.

"Night, six, you should try again tomorrow."

"Dammit, I'll get it."

_No, no you won't. I just like to hear you try. _I feel asleep with a grin on my face.

* * *

Nick POV

It was a Sunday morning, my favorite day at school. It was lazy and relaxed, I slept in and did homework in my room with Jeff all day, or we watched movies, or talked, or hung out with our other friends. I'd been awake for a while and so had Jeff, but we were both still laying in bed enjoying being lazy, and waking up together.

"Morning." I told him.

"Morning"

"I have a question for you boyfriend." I said nervously.

"Okay."

"Are you ready to tell people about us? It's concerning me that you don't wanna tell anyone."

"No, but don't worry. Just because I'm not ready to be harassed by the Warblers, doesn't mean I don't want to be with you. You I can handle, I'm not sure how well I'd fair without you actually, but they're teasing is bad enough already and they don't even know we're dating yet."

"What if I don't care?" he asks.

"Are you sure you're ready for the questions about your sexuality, and all of the jokes, and teasing that Klaine got when they started dating, not to mention all of the innuendos, and the prying into how far we've gone, and there's the possibility that they'd make one of us switch rooms, and you haven't come out to your parents yet, and"

"Okay okay okay you're right." he cut me off. "Sorry it just occurred to me that maybe you don't want to tell anyone we're dating for a reason. "

"Nick if I had a nickle for every time I met someone as amazing as you I'd have five cents."

* * *

Nick's POV

Jeff had math fourth period and I had chem, so after class we'd meet between our classes and walk to lunch. He was waiting when I walked up. He saw me and gave me that smile that made me want to say 'to hell with it' and kiss him right there, but instead I brushed my shoulder against his as we started to walk and asked him for a band aid.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because I skinned my knee when I fell for you."

He rolled his eyes at me but smiled despite himself.

"You're so beautiful you made me forget my pickup line." He told me just as David walked up and wrapped an arm around each of our shoulders. "I heard the word beautiful; were you guys talking about me again?" He asked walking with us.

"We were talking about you, and things you would never be called." Jeff told him.

"The rest of the list included smart, funny, charming, polite, and more than a mile from Wes." I said.

"You guys just think you're so charming don't you?"

"No, we know we're charming."

* * *

Jeff's POV

Nick went home for the weekend to tell his parents he was gay. He wasn't sure how well it was going to go, so I went home too, that way I'd only be a couple of streets away if he needed support. We carpooled the hour and a half home on Friday night, and talked the whole way home.

"I'm nervous." He told me.

"I was when I told my family."

"What if they hate me?"

"They wouldn't, I'm a practically another son, and they don't hate me for being gay."

"True, but what do I even say? Run through what you did again please."

"I walked in when my parents were cooking dinner together and just said I had something to tell them that I needed them to understand and accept. Then I said I was gay."

"And they just stared at you right?"

"Yeah. It was awful, but then my dad asked if I was hiding a secret identity of caring about how I dress and watching musicals, and I told him that I was a person not a stereotype, and I was gay, but it was my sexuality not my personality. I said the only thing that was different from the kid they thought they had was that the Alex I told my mother I had a crush on was a boy Alex, and not a girl."

"And your mom asked if he still had pretty hair. I remember you telling me that. How'd you tell your brother again?"

"I told him when we were making dinner when I babysat him the next night. He was on a big Disney princess kick so I explained it with Disney movies. I told him someday I was going to fall in love with a prince instead of a damsel in distress. He asked if that made me a princess and I said no, we'd just be two princes in love. Then he asked if we could color after dinner."

"I hope that it goes as smoothly for me." he puts his head in his hands, and I'm thankful I told him I was driving.

"It should. Now practice, what are you going to say? Are you going to say mom dad I like boys. Or I like a boy. Or I'm gay... wait are you gay?" I asked.

"No, yes, I don't know. I liked girls before you, but I'd thought boys were attractive before, but I hadn't felt as strongly about any of them as I do about you, but come to think of it I haven't felt that way about either of the girls I dated either. Does that make me Bi? Because I'm not sure that is right either."

"Maybe, or you could say you fall for people not genders, or that you like boys too."

"At the moment one boy."

"Are we going to tell our parents we're dating?"

"I don't know what do you think?"

"We'll it could go one of two ways: one, it could make it easier for you to say 'mom, dad, I'm dating Jeff' instead of trying to explain your sexuality when it is still confusing you. That could be easier to accept, and they like me so that might help."

"That would be easier, but I feel a catch coming on."

"A big catch, they could say I turned you gay, or that it's a phase, they could make us switch rooms at Dalton, they could hate me and try to stop us from seeing each other."

"That would be horrible, but I think I could word it right, and if I tell them about how I had feelings for you long before we started dating or anything, it might help. I'll just word it right... if you're okay with telling your parents we're dating."

"Of course I am. Just call me after you tell your parents and tell me how it went and then I'll tell mine."

"Deal."

We pulled up to his house and he reached over the consul and hugged me. He climbed out of the car and shut the door. He pulled his backpack and duffel bag out of the back as I rolled down the window. "Hey Nick!" I yelled as he started to walk towards the door. "Yeah?"

"Do you have any raisins?"

"No?"

"How about a date?" I grinned at him "I'll pick you up tomorrow at six?"

"See you then Jeff."

"See you, and wear the clothes in the middle pocket of your backpack."

I got home and pulled out my phone to text Nick.

To: The Best Boyfriend ever: Hey cupid just called me. He knows you stole my heart.

I go inside and say hi to my family before lugging my stuff up to my room. I come back down and sit down at the kitchen table to start my homework, and my phone rings.

From: The Best boyfriend ever: You must be good at pick pocketing because I just realized you stole my heart.

To: The Best Boyfriend ever: If we shared a garden I'd put my tulips, and your tulips together.

From: The Best Boyfriend ever: Boy, if I was a fly I'd be all over you because you're the shit.

I started laughing so hard at that one. It was pretty bad. My mom heard me from where she was cooking dinner. "Is he cute?" she asked.

"Who?"

"The boy you're texting."

"Oh yeah the cutest."

"Is it serious?"

"Yeah, but can we talk about this later?"

"Sure, but if you're dating somebody I'd like to meet him."

"You already have." I whisper too soft for her to hear.

To: The Best Boyfriend ever: Were you in boy scouts because you have my heart tied in knots.

* * *

Nick's POV

My dad walked in the door, and came into the kitchen where I was doing my homework at the counter and talking with my mother as she cooked dinner. He messed up my hair like he did when I was little and kissed my mom's cheek. "How's life treating you?" he asks me, like he always does. "Well I wanted to talk to you guys about that." I said trying to be brave.

"Yeah, shoot." My father said as he took over chopping for my mother, as he was the better cook, she just got home first. I was stalling. I took a deep breath.

"Can you put the knife down I don't want to shock you." He did and I continued. "I'm dating somebody. Somebody from school." I watched confusion wash over their faces.

"But you're at an all boy school." My mother pointed out.

"Are you telling us you're gay?" My dad asked.

"I'm telling you I'm not straight, and I don't know what I am, but I have serious feeling for him, and he returns them, and I thought about this for a long time before I even knew he was interested in me. I'm sure this is something." I said in a rush. I let them think for a while.

"Well if you're sure then I'm happy for you." My father spoke seriously.

"Can we meet him? Is he cute? What grade is he in? How did you meet?" My mother questioned quickly. I grinned this was going better than I thought.

"Well he's very cute. About my height, blonde hair. Hazel eyes." I said skipping the first question. "He's in the same grade as me. We met in the third grade, and I think you've meet him a time or two before."

"Jeff? You're dating Jeff?" My mother said. I nodded, smiling.

"Yes!" My father whooped. My mother and I looked at him perplexed by his enthusiasm. "Do his parents know?" My father asked.

"I don't think so, but he's telling them tonight."

"Well when he does tell me, because Jeffery needs to pay up."

"What?"

"Jeff's father Jeffery SR. and I had a bet, he thought you wouldn't fall for each other, I did. I told him things were looking bad for him, when Jeff came out of the closet, but he still thought he'd win." My mom smacked him on the back of the head, and told him he 'shouldn't be meddling with his kid's love life,' but my dad argued that it didn't affect us, we didn't even know about it. My mother still thought it was bad to be betting on us, but he said it was an investment, he could see how we felt on our faces when we were eight.

I excused myself and went up to my room to call Jeff.

"Hey sweetheart how'd it go?" he answered.

"Great, really great."

"They seemed surprised that I wasn't straight."

"Well yeah you don't really seem it."

"Yeah, so I told them by saying I was seeing somebody at school, and then they realized that meant a guy, and my mother asked if he was cute, and what grade he was in, and how we met, and if she could meet him, so I told her yes and described you, then said we were the same age, and that we met in the third grade, and that you'd met before."

"How'd they take that?"

"My mother thought it was sweet, my father was ecstatic."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but your dad will be pissed. Apparently they had a bet on whether or not we'd get together."

"They did? That's great we're just like Taylor Swift's Mary song!"

"Honey, your gay is showing."

"Screw you!"

"Not helping your case."

"Dinner!" I hear yelled from downstairs.

"Hey I gotta go, but I'll see you for our date tomorrow night, and call and tell me how your parents react."

"Okay I'll talk to you soon."

**I hope you enjoyed this! I also hope it was mostly mistake free, I don't have a betta but I checked it. I'll be adding at least one more chapter, and it will be goofier I promise. Also the pickup lines are not fully original just reworded, and the song mentioned is Mary's Song aka Oh My My My, by Taylor Swift, it's cute check it out. Thanks to those who reviewed! They were super sweet and made me smile!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the next chapter. It turns pretty fluffy, and some of the pickup lines are a little dirtier but the band one made me laugh to hard to not put in here. I hope you enjoy! Ps I still don't own the pick up lines or glee.**

Chapter three

Jeff 's POV

I rang the doorbell and then walked in, just like I had for years at the Duval's. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Duval." I said to the couple on the couch. "Hey Jeff. Come over here." I hear Mrs. Duval say. I walk over, nervous around them for the first time since we broke that vase in sixth grade. She stands up and pulls me into a hug.

"So you're dating our son?"

"Yes."

"And you're taking good care of him?"

"Yes of course."

"And you boys have been dating for two weeks?"

"Yes. The best two weeks of my life." This earned me a smile.

"Are you guys harassing my boyfriend?" I hear from behind me. I turn and smile.

"No it's fine Nicky." I say to the beautiful boy in front of me. "You look nice." I smile at the black streaks across his cheeks. "Those are a nice touch." I reach out and run my thumb along them.

"You want some too?" he asks and hold up the black tube. I nod and he puts one hand on my chin and slides the paint over my cheek bones.

"How did we not see this before?" I hear Mrs. Duval ask.

"I don't know it seems pretty obvious now." Mr. Duval says back.

"What seems obvious dad?" Nick asks

"That you two are meant for each other." his dad grins at him.

"I told you they'd accept you." I told Nick as I pulled him into a hug, and as I let go but keep my eyes on him. I hear a click, and look over to see Mrs. Duval lowering he phone.

"Did you take a picture of us?" Nick questions.

"Yeah you looked really sweet." She said.

"We haven't told our friends yet, so no Facebook."

"Okay, I'll just send it to the two of you then, well and maybe your mother, Jeff." she tells me.

"Alright, she knows not to spread it yet."

We say goodbye and walk out the door to the car. "Were you arrested today?" I ask, and Nick grins at me knowing where this is going, but waiting for the punchline. "Because you look so good it should be illegal." I run my eyes down his tight black skinny jeans to his dark black t-shirt. "It really should be illegal." I repeat, and he just shrugs "You dressed me." I open Nick's door for him and he rolls his eyes at me. "What? It's a date." I tell him.

"Yeah to go paint-balling."

"Would you prefer to go to an Italian restaurant and make gooey faces at each other, and then go sit through a romantic comedy, actually that doesn't sound bad at all, we can do that when it gets colder, we only have so much summer weather left."

"I'm invisible." He tells me in a monotone.

"No you're not. You're visible to me."

"You can see me?" he asks excitedly.

"Yes?"

"Well then you can see me next week, to have Italian and see a romantic comedy."

"Haha I thought you were having self esteem issues and you're trying to pick me up."

"Is it working?"I kiss him.

"What do you think?" I whisper against his lips before facing the front and turning the car on.

* * *

Nick's POV

We pull up to the paintball place, and park. Jeff pulls his gun out of the trunk, and hands me mine.

"How did you get that out of my car?"

"Same way I got your heart, I pick-pocketed you. "

We paid for paint balls and teamed up with three college aged guys I'd never met, to face a bachelorette party. We were playing a capture the flag type game and Jeff and I were going to sneak over to get the flag together while two of the others went around the other side, and the last guy went through the middle, we spread out just as the start of the game was called. I spotted an opponent shoot at Jeff and jumped in front of him getting hit on the chest. He shot the woman in the arm, and I grabbed Jeff's hand, slowly falling to the ground.

"I gave my life for you my dear." I told him dramatically gasping for breath.

"I will avenge you." He said as he kissed my cheek and ran off. I sat up and watched him go. Then I stood and walked over to the riser on the edge of the field to watch him. We lost the game, but Jeff was inches from the flag when we did.

Next we played every man for himself. Jeff and I stood back to back before the game started and I whispered "Are you lower brass? Because you're giving me a tromboner?" and I sprinted away before I got the chance to see the blush that I knew was covering his pale cheeks right now.

I run around for most the game without seeing many of the other players, I shoot two of them right at the start, but I don't see any more until I run nearly face first into my boyfriend.

"Do you know CPR?" he questions, trying to catch his breath

"Because you're taking my breath away." he says taking off still breathing heavy.

The man who runs the place is on the loud speakers announcing every time somebody is shot, and suddenly he says it's down to two players. I've only shot two of the bachelorettes, and I've seen Jeff once, I haven't seen any other signs of the twenty some odd people who were playing. I look around for the other person standing. I walk through the maze of obstacles and suddenly I'm face to face with Jeff.

"Juliet." he says sizing me up.

"Romeo." I respond and shot him.

"Winner!" I hear over the loud speakers.

"You shot me!"

"Yeah you said you were Romeo, he dies first."

"I didn't think that one through did I?"

"Nope." I slung an arm around his shoulders.

"You still shot your own boyfriend."

"Why don't I treat him to ice cream after this then?"

"You're so sweet I'm getting cavities."

I won the next game of every man for himself too, but this time I didn't shoot my boyfriend to do it. When I walked off the field Jeff walked up and hugged me in congratulations, and when he let go I laced our fingers together and headed towards the car.

"Ready for a treat?"

"Yeah you look magically delicious."

"I meant ice cream, but I like your idea better."

"No, I want ice cream first."

"Damn"

* * *

Jeff's POV

I'm looking at the big board of ice cream choices when Nick's lips graze my ear. "Can I cover you in chocolate instead?" I feel myself blush.

"Speaking of chocolate, you are so sweet you're gonna put Hershey's out of business."

"Well if we're talking about Hershey's can I have a kiss?"

"Later" I say eying the group of local high school boys, wary of them after hearing Blaine's story, and Kurt's, and Harry's. He follows my eyes and nods, and we walk up to the counter to order.

After the date. I drive to my house, and park the car in my drive way.

"Jeff my parents are expecting me to come home tonight."

"I know, but mine wanted to say hi, they were sad I didn't bring you home with me. Plus if I walk you home I get to hold your hand longer." "Are they going to interrogate me?"

"Probably not. I think they just want to talk to you. This afternoon they asked why you haven't called in a while."

"Well I would have felt like I was lying to them by not telling them we've been together the last couple of weeks."

I pull the door open and step inside pulling Nick with me. My parents are in the kitchen playing cards with my brother. "Hey boys." My mother calls when we she spots us near the front door.

"Hi." Nick says walking over and giving her a hug. He looks over at my dad, and who just shakes his head. "You couldn't have stayed straight could you son?" he asks, and I feel like most people would be offended, but Nick knows how much he hates to lose, especially to Nick's father, so he just chuckles.

"I'm sorry, your son was just to charming for his own good."

My father chuckles too and looks back down to the game of crazy eights he's definitely losing.

"You want to play boys?" he offers.

"Sure." Nick says sitting down.

I sit at the empty seat across the table and my father gathers up the cards from the game they were in the middle of and starts shuffling them. My brother objects "Hey, you just wanted to stop because I was going to win."

"Maybe." My father agrees. As he deals the cards.

* * *

Nick's POV

We play until ten when Jeff's parents send his brother up to bed and turn on the evening news, with promises that they'll be tucking him in soon. I say goodbye to the two of them, and Jeff pulls me from the house. "I'm walking him home. I'll be a while." he calls as he shuts the front door. The sun has just gone down and the stars are rising as we walk to my house.

"I forgot how much I missed your family."

"Even though my dad is a sore loser?"

"Even though. Wait are you sure your dad isn't an alien?" I ask him. He shakes his head yes."Because you are out of this world."

"No, I think you're dad is the alien. He trapped the stars and put them in your eyes."

We walk back in comfortable silence. When we get to my front porch he gives me the kiss he promised me at the ice cream shop.

"You'll text me when you get back?" I ask.

"Yes, and I'll pick you up at one to drive back to Dalton."

"I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Why?"

"You get prettier everyday." I kiss his nose and slip inside after the best date of my life.

**I hope you liked it. I had fun writing and may or may not write more, we'll see. I love the reviews! They make me so happy. Thanks for the support. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**I decided to add another chapter to my favorite story. Enjoy.**

Jeff's POV

* * *

A a week ago we decided we were going to be as blatantly obvious as possible about our relationship just to let people figure it out on their own. It hasn't worked yet, but it's fun.

"Is your name WiFi?" Nick asks as we lace our fingers together before leaving class for Warblers practice. "Because I'm feeling a connection."

"No but I'm pretty sure you're a blue ray disc because you are full of special features." I respond as we walk in the door. I sit down on a half occupied love seat and pull Nick into my lap and wrap my arms around his waist.

Nick's POV

* * *

It was during Warbler practice and Trent was proposing a song for Valentines day. He started to sing, and people joined in as they recognized it as Silly Love Songs. People started to get up from our seats, and I stood and pulled Jeff to his feet. We danced together and I spun him around. He laughed and I twirled him again, watching him smile. I heard someone clear their throat, and turned my face away from Jeff to realize that the song was over and everyone else had sat down already.

"Why don't you two just start dating already?" Kurt called out.

"Look, my watch says, you're my boyfriend." I said showing Jeff my nonexistent watch.

"We're not dating yet?" He said playing along.

"Oh it must be a couple minutes fast. Go out with me."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay!"

"Yay!" I said and kissed him in front of all of them. I heard wolf whistles and we pulled apart.

We walked back to our seats, and I sat down with Jeff on my lap this time.

"You two are impossible." David stated.

"I can't believe that worked." Blaine said confused.

"It's not that hard to ask someone out Blaine." Kurt told him.

"What just happened?" Trent asked.

"Did you guys really just start dating?" Wes questioned.

We looked at each other, I shrugged.

"Of course not, we've been dating for over a month, we were just gonna let you morons figure it out on your own."

"We thought you guys were just getting more oblivious."

"No, but you guys were." I added.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. I don't know if there will be more. **

**Thank you to those who've reviewed. The reviews are always so nice! I like the feed back.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter. All of your sweet reviews just make me want to keep writing.**

Jeff's POV

* * *

I open my notebook in chemistry and start to write down the date when I notice a note written on the first line:

_Are you a carbon sample?(flip page) _

I smile and follow the advice.

_Because I want to date you. _

I try to stifle my laugh as I glance at the teacher before pulling out my phone to text Nick.

To: Best Boyfriend Ever: Are you made of copper and tellurium because you're CuTe.

From: Best Boyfriend Ever: I've got my ion you.

To: Best Boyfriend Ever: You must have 11 protons because you look sodium fine.

I look back up at my project and try to look focused on my work so I don't get caught texting, but luckily this project is easy, and I nearly finished it yesterday. I feel my phone vibrate again and slip my finger over the screen to unlock it.

From: Best Boyfriend Ever: Forget hydrogen you're my number one element.

To: Best Boyfriend Ever: You're hotter than a bunsen burner set to full power.

From: Best Boyfriend Ever: You must be full of gallium and yutrium because you're GaY for my beautiful face.

To: Best Boyfriend Ever: If I had a choice between DNA and RNA I would pick RNA because it has U in it.

From: Best Boyfriend Ever: I have recently discovered a very rare element called Beautium. I looks like you are made of it.

Suddenly my phone was pulled from my hands. "Who are you texting Jeffery?" My teacher said. I looked up and my stomach dropped. I was caught, texting cheesy pick up lines to my boyfriend. I hope he doesn't read these out loud. I really really hope he doesn't read these out loud.

"I was talking to my boyfriend about chemistry." I said trying to sound honest, though after I said it it occurred to me that cheating might be worse than just texting in class.

"Umhmm." He didn't sound convinced. "Then you wouldn't mind if I read these out loud."

"Please don't." I mumbled as he sat back down at his desk scrolling through my messages. I looked back to my work, praying he wouldn't read them out loud.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye and he laughed as he read, and then he opened the keyboard and sent a message. I hoped it wasn't too bad, or that he didn't get Nick into trouble somehow.

A few minutes later the bell rang, and I went to his desk. He handed me my phone back, and told me to check the last two messages.

To: Best Boyfriend Ever: You boys must be polar molecules because you're inseparable... even during my class – Mr. Jameston

From: Best Boyfriend Ever: Sorry Sir.

I looked back up at him. "Now I don't normally let students text in my class, and in the future you won't get off so easy, but I'll let it slid today for two reasons. One, you made me laugh, and two you were talking about chemistry, but next time, think about your chemistry work, and talk to Nick on your own time.

"Thank you sir, I won't text in your class again."

"Next time I will read them out loud, and the whole class can have a laugh."

"Understood, no texting in class." I said.

Nick's POV:

* * *

"I'm sorry I got you into trouble." I said the second Jeff left the room.

"It was okay, he said it was excusable because we're funny and we were texting chemistry terms, but I shouldn't let it happen again."

"I'm glad you aren't in trouble."

"Me too." He agreed as we stopped in front of my next class.

"English, I can work with that." he said winking at me before heading off to his next class. The bell rung at the same time that my phone did.

From: Jeffery Jefferson Jefferies: Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? You're just as hot AND you don't sweat too much.

To: Jeffery Jefferson Jefferies: Are you a verb? Because you look a little tense, but I can put you in the mood.

From: Jeffery Jefferson Jefferies: I have Great Expectations of you and I and a movie tonight.

To: Jeffery Jefferson Jefferies: You don't look like such a proper noun to me.

From: Jeffery Jefferson Jefferies: Can I call you "whom"? Because you're the object — of my affections.

To: Jeffery Jefferson Jefferies: I'll be your Juliet if you'll be my Romeo.

From: Jeffery Jefferson Jefferies: I'm no adjective; I would never want to modify you.

I'm still trying to stifle my laughter when I meet up with Jeff and we walk back to our dorm room.

"I don't want to start homework. Just yet. Its so rare we don't have anything after class and I want to be lazy." Jeff said.

"Me too." I agreed.

"Start our Star Wars marathon." He suggested.

"I knew you were the Obi Wan for me." I said in a dreamy sounding voice.

"You've Obi-wandered into my heart." He countered.

"You're the droid I've been looking for." I chuckled.

"R4 is red R2 is blue, if I was the force I'd be with you." He said sweetly.

"Aww you're such a dork!" I said, shoving him playfully.

"You just couldn't think of anymore." He accused, and I just smiled as I opened the door to our room.

"Are you related to Yoda?" I asked, and he shook his head grinning back at me before putting the dvd in.

"Because Yodalicious" I finished as I started the movie.

"Are you going somewhere Solo? I'll keep you company." He whispered as the movie began.

"Shh. It's starting!" I scolded as I pulled him into my arms and leaned back against the headboard of my bed.

* * *

**I don't own glee, and to answer a review question most of the pickup lines come off of various sources on the internet and I adapt them to the story, but a few are original, or are told to me by friends.**

**I love all the reviews. Thank you so, so much to my reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

So I have another chapter for you, and I've changed it to a work in progress story as I was called out for leaving it as complete, but it was supposed to be a one shot, but there are just to many great pick up lines out there, and I just couldn't stop. Anyways Enjoy, and review please. Oh and Thank you so so so much for the reviews I love them!

Nick's POV

* * *

I went to Blaine's room to get ready for my date. Kurt offered to dress me, and for some crazy reason I let Blaine talk me into it. I've been here for two hours, though the first hour was spent convincing Kurt, that though he knew more about fashion, I didn't want to be dressed in quite his style. The next half hour was spent laughing at the way Blaine's style looked on me. Finally they declared me ready and I pulled out my phone to send Jeff a text as I walked up the stairs and down the hall to our room.

To: Jeffery Jefferson Jefferies: Accio hot date.

I heard his phone go off as I pulled open the door.

"Kurt and Blaine dressed you?" He said as he pocketed the phone, and took my hand.

"That obvious?"

"Pretty much, you're wearing tight pants, and a button up shirt. I'm surprised they didn't stick a bow tie, and suspenders on you."

"Oh they did. It looked so ridiculous we laughed for a good twenty minutes."

"And I missed it?"

"Kurt said he'd send you a picture."

"Good, I want to see you all cute and nerdy. But really I should thank him for dressing you too. You look very nice."

"I know I'm even wearing matching socks!" I said proudly, and Jeff laughed at me.

We arrived at my car, and I pulled his door open before walking around to my side "That was Sirius-ly sweet." He said.

"Well I'm trying to be a gentleman. So where are we headed oh date planner?"

"Not telling. You have to guess, but you're taking a left up here."

"Mars?" I guessed.

"Nope."

"The beach?"

"We're in Ohio! It would take like twenty hours to drive to a coast." He rolled his blue eyes at me.

"Japan?"

"I wish."

"The gym."

"You're buff enough already." I flexed my muscles at him and he laughed at me.

"Harry Potter World?"

"That would be awesome, but no."

I guessed for the whole drive, as Jeff directed me until we pulled into a nice looking restaurant.

"We're going on our cheesy dinner and romantic comedy date." I said confidently.

"Yes, now wait here."

"Okay?" I said confused, but he had already shut the door.

"Your dinner awaits sir." He said opening the door and sweeping into a bow.

"And here I thought I was dating a prince, but I get treated like one instead."

"My cheesy boy." Jeff said bumping shoulders with me as we walked into the restaurant.

"Hello, is it just the two of you tonight?" The hostess asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Right this way." We followed her to the table and sat down.

"You look so sweet. You've got my eyes glazed over like donuts." Jeff said when the hostess left.

"Do you like bacon? You should strip." I countered.

"Umm am I interuppting something?" The waitress said.

"No its okay." I laughed.

"Alright well I'm Amy, I'll be your server tonight."

"Can I have a water?" Jeff answered running a hand through his messy blond hair.

"Me too." I echoed.

"Alright, are you guys ready to order?" She questioned and Jeff looked at me and I nodded.

"Sure, I'll have spaghetti." Jeff said.

"I'll have a cheeseburger." I added and Amy took our menus and left.

"You're so sweet you're giving me diabetes." Jeff said.

"You're my missing ingredient." I answered.

"Who's being cheesy now."

"Well I did order a cheeseburger."

"Ha ha." He said sarcastically.

"So what cheesy romance movie are we going to see?" I asked.

"Tangled." Jeff responded.

"Yes! Disney for the win." I spoke with a little to much excitement for the quiet restaurant. "Sorry." I said the the couple next to us who had looked over.

"I thought you'd enjoy it." He grinned back.

"Well you know me, I'm a kid at heart."

"At heart?" He questioned, and I shrugged.

"Honey you're a kid all the time." He told me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're proving my point." He responded.

Jeff's POV

* * *

"That was the best movie ever!" Nick said as I pulled him from the theater. "It was just so sweet with the scene with the lanterns, and we need to do that, and then when she danced with everybody and you could just see him fall in love, and I just lets see it again!" He blathered on trying to pull me back to the theater.

"We'll go see it again soon."

"Not now?" He said like a little kid, flashing me his puppy eyes.

"Not fair Nick. Plus we'd miss curfew."

"We should see it tomorrow."

"I knew you'd like it."

"Disney is the best." He said as I pulled the door open for him.

"You're the best."

"You're definitely the cheesiest today." He told me.

"Cheesy for you." I responded, and he made a fake retching sound.

"Okay that one was over kill."

"You think?" He asked. "But really, I'm cheesy for you too."

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed, and I'd love to hear feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy**

Jeff's POV

* * *

"Is your face from McDolalds? Because I'm lovin' it." Nick said when I walked into our room after working with Thad for the last two hours on our history project.

"Hi goofball." I chuckled as I pecked him on the lips. "How was class?" I asked.

"Alright, you?"

"Fine, until I spent the last hour trying to convince Thad that I'm not doing an interpretive dance in a kilt for our presentation on Scotland in the middle ages."

"Please do an interpretative dance, I wanna see it so bad!"

"But we'd look ridiculous, then fail our final assignment."

"Of course you'd look ridiculous, why do you think I wanna see it?"

"Jerk, anyways you ready to graduate next week?"

"Yes and no, I'm going to miss so much about this place."

"Me too, but college will be good too, though I'll miss the guys here, I can't believe we're saying goodbye to them in a week, and after that it'll be sporadic texts, and Facebook messages. Hopefully visiting each other during summers and Christmas break."

"At least we're not saying goodbye to each other."

"I don't think I could handle that."

"I know I couldn't"

"I'm gonna miss so much of this place, we've spent four years together in this room, we made so many friends, we fell in love here."

"I know, I'll miss it, but I'm ready to be done."

"Me too, so enough of the sappy talk?"

"Enough."

Nick's POV

* * *

After the ceremony ends the hall erupts in chaos, everyone is out of their seats and trying to find their family, and their friends, and teary eyed parents snap photos right and left. I scan the chaos and see Jeff standing up on his seat and starting to sing the school song, just as we'd planned. I stand up on my seat as well and begin to sing. The other Warblers quickly join in, standing on their seats as well. Other students follow and soon, everyone is singing the school song, arms wrapping around each other's shoulders. The song finishes as I spot Jeff's back as he walks over to our parents. I hop off my seat hustle over to him.

"Are you the SAT? Because I'd do you for three hours and ten minutes, with a ten minute break halfway through for snacks." I whisper in his ear.

"Don't even." He says back.

"It's okay you'll never have to take it again, you're graduated and we're on our way to Brown."

"Rhode Island here we come." He answered.

"Hi mom, hi dad, Mr, and Mrs. Sterling." I said hugging them each in turn. I make faces at both of my sisters and high five Jeff's little brother as we all followed the crowd out of the building and onto the grounds outside.

"Picture time." Mrs. Sterling sing songed as she pushed my family together. I wrapped an arm around my mother and a sister and smiled at the camera. After the tenth picture she took I noticed Jeff standing behind her rolling his eyes and I rolled mine right back at him, as she snapped another photo. Jeff chuckled, and his mother finally passed the camera to mine and pulled her own family together for photos.

Before long Jeff and I we're pushed together for pictures and he turned to me to whisper "Roses are red, violets are blue, I like spaghetti, lets go screw." I start to laugh and he joins in laughing too.

"Jay if you'll be my dairy queen, I'll be your Burger king, you treat me right and I'll do it your way."

"Boys as cute as your giggling as I'd like to leave at some point. Can you just smile at the camera." My dad says and I blush as I turn foreword and put an arm around Jeff. Then more friends join us and we take even more pictures. After dozens of hugs, and promises to hang out over the summer we're finally done, and we all turn to leave. Jeff grabs my hand.

"Is your name Swiffer? Because you swept me off my feet."

"Jeffery you're like a white dwarf star, hot but not very bright."

"I always knew you only liked me for my body." He said with a strut.

**Thanks for reading I hope you liked it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all so, so much for the reviews!They are well appreciated, and to answer a question, no this isn't the end. I'll do two or three more chapters. I think?** **This was originally a one shot so um, we'll see.**

Jeff's POV

* * *

I wake to the beeping of the alarm and pull out of Nick's arms to turn it off. I roll over and kiss him gently. His eyes open and he grins at me sleepily. "Happy three years." I say at he same time that he says "Happy anniversary." We chuckle and I kiss him again before climbing out of the bed. He whines and snuggles further into the covers until I pull him out of the bed and to his feet so he is facing me.

"Are you from Alaska because Alaska to kiss me." I say, and he chuckles.

"Are you an interior decorator because the room gets more beautiful whenever you're in it." He responds then kisses me before playfully shoving me back.

"Go get ready, I've gotta finish my essay before class." He sits down on the floor and pulls his computer into his lap.

"Slacker."

"I seem to remember someone who pulled an all nighter last night, well tried to, I found you asleep on the floor cuddling your math book at five the next morning." He counters smirking at me.

"Hey, we don't talk about that." I said as I shut the bathroom door. I could hear him laughing until I turned on the shower.

Nick's POV

* * *

I waited outside my last class just as Jeff said. I'm people watching and after ten minutes of waiting a motorcycle comes to a stop in front of me. The rider climbs off and pulls off his helmet. It's Jeff looking gorgeous in his dark skinny jeans and leather jacket, he has helmet hair, and his face breaks into a wide grin when he spots me.

"Jeff?" I say confused.

"Nicky!" He says and I stand up and run over towards him, but I trip over a trashcan that I didn't see and fall flat on my face.

"Nick?" Jeff says as he pulls me to my feet.

"I'm fine." I say quickly as my face turns red.

"Honey I already knew you fell for me, you don't need to demonstrate it too."

"Shut up." I whisper as kiss him softly. Jeff slips one arm around my waist as he pulls me over to the bike and rummages through the compartment on the back with his free hand before pulling out a leather jacket that nearly matches the one he is wearing.

"Where did the bike come from?" I ask as he pulls off my backpack and puts it in the compartment then he helps me put on the leather jacket like a gentleman and the plops the other helmet onto my head giving me a quick peck before he pulls the visor down, and dons his own helmet.

"Rented it for the day." He says as he straddles the motorcycle and pulls me on behind him, and I wrap my arms around him tightly and we ride off.

Jeff drives off the campus, and away from the city. I lean against his warm back and watch the city turn to neighborhoods, then trees, and suddenly Jeff turns onto a small road and drives into the parking lot of a park. He parks the bike and puts the kick stand out. I climb off and stretch my arms up and out as he climbs off the motorcycle after me.

"Tired?" He asks and I nod. "You must be, you've been running through my mind all day." I roll my eyes at his smirk and he turns to pull his backpack out of the compartment on the bike and he slips it on. I take the hand he reaches out to me and tangle our fingers together.

"So where are we going handsome?" I ask as I'm led through the park and to a path on the other side. He raises his eyebrows at me as if to tell me to be patient.

"Fine." I grumble and he presses a kiss to the side of my head. A moment or two of walking later we come to a little clearing with a picnic table and Jeff leads me over to it, and I sit down. He pulls his hand out from mine and takes his backpack off. He pulls out two water bottles and hands one to me, and I take a sip, then he pulls out an entire loaf of bread, and entire jar of peanut butter, and a whole jar of jelly. I look at him and start to laugh.

"There's the Jeff I love! I was thinking this was too well planned out." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Hey I'm trying."

"And I love you for it. Now where are the knives? I'd love a PB&J."

"Ummm Happy anniversary?" Jeff says awkwardly.

"You goof! I'm gonna get you for this!" I tease standing up planning to chase him across the clearing.

"Nope!" He says and then starts to run. After a couple of minutes I catch him and tackle him. I pin him down but he starts to tickle me until I collapse rolling off him and laying side by side in the grass.

"I still love you, even when your forgetful."

"I'd hope our love isn't dependent on my remembering cutlery."

"That would be weird." I say standing up. "Lets go make PB&J's with our fingers."

"You're the student to my math book Nicky, you solve all of my problems." He said as we walked back to our picnic.

"I don't think there's any problems to solve."

Jeff's POV

* * *

After my mess up and our sticky dinner I put all of the left overs into my backpack and took Nick's hand again. We walked the rest of the path through the woods until we ended up back where we started we're headed towards the bike when Nick suddenly started turned around and started running, pulling me along with him and nearly tripping me in the process. I finally spotted what he was running towards: a swing set I hadn't seen earlier.

We got close and I released his hand so as to launched myself onto the closest swing where I started to swing. "I'm gonna get highest faster." I told him as I pushed off the ground.

"Not if I have a say in it sweetheart." He fired back.

We get as high as the swings go at around the same time, and we both jumped off, landing in a heap on the wood chips. When I caught my breath I turned to Nick.

"Nick was I about to take flight or is that just how my heart feels every time I look at you?"

"Jeffery are you lost, because Heaven is a long ways from here."

"No I think it's right here." I answer putting my hand over his heart. He turned and pressed his lips to mine. "It's here." He agreed.

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's a short chapter for you. Thank you to those who review, it is much appreciated. **

Nicks POV

* * *

Two weeks of slow driving, stopping in little towns, and exploring tiny home owned shops and museums had lead us from our small college in Arkansas here to the coast of California. Two weeks of nothing but quality time with Jeff, and long comfortable silences, and longer talks about nothing, and everything. Two weeks of sleeping tangled in the back seat of the car, or a cheap motel bed.

Three weeks since our last college finals ever, one week at home, and the first two weeks of our three weeks off before moving into our new apartment, starting our jobs, and truly starting the next forty years of our lives working, and saving, and growing old.

These two weeks of freedom have gotten me thinking, more and more about the future, and how much I'd do to keep Jeff as my future. I've got a plan now. A plan for the both of us, and our shared future, and all I can do is hope and pray that he says yes. I want to make him happy for the rest of our lives. I just hope he agrees to be mine forever.

"Those two. That's perfect." I say to the salesman, grinning as I point to a pair of thin silver rings made of nothing but two ropes, one of silver and one of gold, wrapped endlessly, twined and overlapping, so tied together you cannot see where one ends and the other begins, two ropes that reminded me of Jeff and I.

"They're perfect." I whispered again.

Jeff's POV

* * *

"I'm not a photographer but I can picture us together." Nick says and lowers the camera from where he was going to take a picture of me against the backdrop of the coastline. "Picture us together for the rest of our lives. Because Google my dear, you're everything I'm searching for, and more." He drops down onto one knee and pulls a little boxes from his pocket. "Jeff, all silliness aside I love you more than I could ever describe, more than any silly pickup line could ever express, and more than I could tell you in a lifetime, but Jeff," He pauses pulling my hands into his. "That doesn't mean I'll ever stop trying to tell you exactly how much I love you. Would you please marry me?"

"Yes!" I said too loudly, and too quickly. I looked at his dark, sweet eyes so filled with love, and happiness.

"Yes!" He said back, jumping up and wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes." I agreed before sealing my lips to his.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
